My Dora She Thinks She Needs Me
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Sonfic to She Thinks She Needs Me by Andy Griggs. Remus reflects on his relationship with Tonks and about a certain character's death. OoTP Spoilers. Kinda fluffy angst. Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns Remus and Tonks, while Andy Griggs owns the song "She Thinks She Needs Me."

Author's Note: I am determined to write as many Remus and Tonks fics as I can so here's another one to add to the list. The story just came out and I wrote it in like twenty minutes so I hope it turned out okay.

Warning: There is a major OoTP spoiler in this story. But I mean if you haven't read it yet then shame on you anyway, you don't deserve to be surprised (just kidding).

She thinks I walk on water  
She thinks I hung the moon  
She tells me every mornin'   
They just don't make men like you  
She thinks I've got it together  
She swears I'm as tough as nails  
But I don't have the heart to tell her  
That she don't know me that well 

She don't know how much I need her  
She don't know I'd fall apart  
Without her kiss  
Without her touch  
Without her faithful lovin' arms  
She don't know that its all about her   
She don't know I cant live without her  
She's my world she's my everything  
And she thinks she needs me

Remus slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurred for a moment before he was able to see the witch lying next to him clearly. He chuckled to himself when he saw his 'Dora sporting purple hair.

"His 'Dora"; he never could get used to the sound of those two words in the same sentence. His beautiful, compassionate 'Dora. She loved him so completely. He sometimes wasn't sure if he even deserved it. How many women could love a werewolf?

She accepted him when few people could. She loved him knowing that every month he became a beast. She even joked that he was one of few men who could understand a woman's monthly curse because he experienced one himself.

He watched as she groggily awoke from her deep sleep, mumbling "five more minutes" into her pillow. Remus laughed.

"No one's waking you up love."

She cracked one eye open and smiled at him. Her hair quickly changed into an offensive greenish color.

"Morning Remus," she yawned. She proceeded by getting up out of the bed, promptly tripping over a shoe. She quickly got up and made her way towards the door. She bumped into the foot of the bed and almost tripped over her own feet before she was even halfway through the room. Remus chuckled and sprang to his feet, taking her by the arm.

"Here, maybe I should help you," he said.

Tonks laughed. "Yes, I suppose you're right. What would I do without you Remus?" She kissed him on the nose. "They really don't make men like you. After all who would put up with someone as klutzy as me?"

There she goes again. She thinks she's the lucky one, when in truth I'm the one who needs her. After all, where would he be in this world without her loving presence?

Sometimes she cries on my shoulder  
When she's layin' next to me  
But she don't know that when I hold her  
That she's really holdin me  
Holdin' me

She don't know how much I need her  
She don't know I'd fall apart  
Without her kiss  
Without her touch  
Without her faithful lovin' arms  
She don't know that its all about her  
She don't know I cant live without her  
She's my world she's my everything  
And she thinks she needs me

Remus sat alone in an armchair by the fire. His thoughts drifted back to beginning of their relationship.

"Hey Moony, old pal, how's it going?" Sirius piped up as he entered the kitchen and plopped down in the seat across from him. He had a faint gleam in his eye. He was up to something.

"Not bad," Remus replied cautiously. "What are you up to Padfoot?"

Sirius smiled mischievously. "Nothing. I was just wondering about something. Maybe you can ease my curiosity." Remus gave him a nod to continue as he took a sip from his coffee cup. "So, are you shagging my little cousin yet?"

Remus spit out his coffee, getting it all over Sirius in the process.

"What?" He spluttered as Sirius wiped the coffee off his robes with a rag he had conjured with his wand.

"Come on Moony, I know you fancy one another. I've seen the looks you give one another. So, I'm giving you my approval. You need a girl woolfie," Sirius said seriously.

"Sirius you're insane. I'm not saying I don't fancy her, but honestly, what women would want a werewolf? Romance just isn't in the cards for me old dog."

Sirius shook his head. "It'll happen. Trust me. But you know, if you get a move on it I can win the bet between the twins on when you two will finally figure it out."

"Sirius," Remus said disapprovingly before cracking a smile and shaking his head at his best friend's childish behavior.

It was three nights later that they had lost him. The night Sirius died Remus found himself in Padfoot's old room, staring at the walls. He wanted to break down and cry but his mind forced him not to. His head slowly lifted when he heard the door creak open. Tonks stood in the doorway, her eyes red and puffy. He held out his arms and she flung herself into them. He slowly rubbed her back as her body shook while she sobbed into his chest. She tried to speak but all she could get out was "Sirius," over and over again. She eventually calmed down, silently crying as he held her. He let one single tear fall down his cheek as he continued to hold her.

They stayed that way for hours; both silently comforting the other. She didn't realize it, but as he held her she was comforting him as much as he was comforting her. For the next few months they repeated this process. She would break down and he would hold her.

One day as he held her and she sat blankly staring into space, no tears in her eyes for she had used them all up, he slowly lifted her chin so their eyes met. The next thing he knew his lips had taken hers. He snaked one arm behind her and brought her closer to him. She placed on hand on his chest while the other moved behind his neck. They finally pulled away, needing air.

Then they both did something unexpected, they laughed and smiled the first true smiled since Sirius had died.

It had been three years, and to that day she still swore to high heaven that she was the luckiest woman in the world. Remus never did bother to tell her that she was wrong, and that it was the other way around. 

Yea now the funny thing is  
She thinks she's the lucky one

She don't know how much I need her  
She don't know I'd fall apart  
Without her kiss  
Without her touch  
Without her faithful lovin' arms  
She don't know that its all about her  
She don't know I cant live without her  
She's my world she's my everything  
And she thinks she needs me

She thinks I walk on water  
She thinks I hung the moon


End file.
